The ForBidden Love
by 7-Dream-Chaser-Aimi-7
Summary: The Kids of Alice Academy may be different because of their abilities but one thing that makes them the same as everybody else is that they can't help but love. For Example,Our Little Natsume may be a killer but he has a heart too.
1. A Bond is formed

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Gakuen Alice / Alice academy

If You Want To Know Who Unknownus is visit my profile

Relationships: Ruka X Mikan / Unknownus x Natsume / ETC

The night sky light up with the moon strong light and the star shimmering light. Natsume stood in front of his window as he focused his eyes towards the moon. His thoughts were on the words that were spoken out of Narumi's mouth.

(Flash Back)

"Ok class, I know this is sudden but we are having a brand new Alice wieldier in our class tomorrow. I beg all of you to e nice, I'm saying this because the last student that was accepted into our class, we nearly lost her." Narumi said.

"Who was the recent student?" Misaki asked

"Mikan, Duh." Yura said

(End of Flash back)

Natsume could only think if it was a female or male, how old, what color are her eyes.

Natsume POV

I don't know why I even care about this student. I'm not the type to think about things like this, but all of a sudden it just bugs me. I just have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully this won't stop me from going on with my life.

Normal POV

Natsume closed his window and slide into bed.

(The Next DAY- part 1 of introducing)

The class sat in silence as Narumi entered the room.

"So class today, as you all know is a big and beautiful day, not for you students but for another-"

"Mr. Narumi, I'm happy and I think it's a marvelous day." Mikan interrupted.

"Ok, Mikan. As I was saying today is going to be a wonderful day for a little girl. Please come in." Narumi said with a smile on his face

The student stepped into the room and stood in front of the class. She wore a black cloak, which shadowed her shoulders up, the only thing that could be seen are her school uniform and her gothic combating boots.

"Introduce yourself" Narumi asked in a sweet toke of voice.

"Um…my name is Unknownus Andāwārudo/ Yume / Akumu no Megami and as you may know I'm new here so please treat me as you would like to be treated. I'm 10 years old and I was born November 26 and I'm an a albino girl but sadly my skin resembles the skin of a, -

It doesn't matter. You can call me Akumu since my name is to long."

"And what your Alice?" Narumi asked

"I'm sorry to keep this from you guys…and girls but I must keep it a secret."

"Hm… ok, take a seat next to Natsume, please raise your hand Natsume."

Natsume raised his left hand as he opened his eyes. Unknownus walked towards him and sat down on his right.

(Lunchtime)

The school day went by fast and Natsume sat on a bench alone. He sat there wondering how Unknownus looks. Natsume closed his eyes and imagined one way she may look.

"Natsume is it?" Unknownus said as she sat down next to Natsume.

"…" Natsume ignored her as he continued on with his imaging.

"Natsume stop ignoring me"

"…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Ok, I'll go, but remember I tried acting ice to you"

"… Hi."

"Good, hello."

"What do you want?"

"I just realized something"

"?"

"Um… you have the fire Alice"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you ok with it"?

"Mind your own business"

"Sorry"

"…"

" Naturally I bug people because I'm bored, but I bug you because you seem like the understanding type, but I guess I was wrong. Bye.

With those words being spoken Unknownus arose from her seating area and walked away, leaving Natsume in a daze.

Natsume POV

What were that about and I understanding, HA? She definitely doesn't know a thing about me but at least she tried, but she said that she thought I understood. That the first time anybody said anything like that to me, wow. Me, the same old Natsume that treats everyone like dirt. But that was nice to hear, even if it isn't from Mikan bib mouth. But I hope Akumu doesn't hate me.

Unknownus POV

Why was I so mad when he started to ignore me like that? Maybe I'm just going through another phase, but I'm never like that-at-all. I feel like I hurt his feelings, but why do I care, but what if I did will he hate me. I only think this way about someone when I'm in love with that person… wait; I'm not in love with him, HA. Like I'll ever be in love with anyone from this dumb ole school. But… No, no, no.

Normal POV

The school day slowly went by as Unknownus refused to make eye contact with Natsume, and Natsume turned his head when he seen Unknownus.

The two kept their distance away from each other. Mikan later on switched spots with Unknownus, as for now Unknownus is at the far right of Natsume and Mikan sat in the middle.

The class was dismissed, and Unknownus flew out of her seat and ran off. As for Natsume he sat there feeling guilty, as if everything was his fault. The fact that Unknownus is ignoring him, pains him inside.

"Natsume, time to go." Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Humph…" Natsume said as he stayed in his seat, refusing to move.

"What wrong?"

"Mind your own business."

"Ruka, Natsume is cranky"

Ruka towards the two as he moved in and out of the hand full of students "What's wrong?"

"Natsume mad, what should we do?"

"Natsume what's wrong…why are you so mad?" Ruka asked

"…"

"Guys take this outside in the hallway." Narumi said "but Natsume, you stay."

"Hai" reply Mikan and Ruka "bye Natsume."

Mikan and Ruka stepped out while Narumi motioned for Natsume to come and take a seat next to him.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and walked over to Narumi. As Natsume sat down in the chair across from Narumi, the conversation commenced.

"What wrong?" Narumi asked

"Can I go?" Natsume asked

"No, what wrong?"

"None of your damn business."

"It is my business because you're my student, now speak."

"No."

"Speak."

"…"

"Natsume?"

"…"

"Fine you win, go to your dorm."

Natsume got up and made his way to the door, without turning back.

(That Night)

The Moon was in the shape of a crescent and most of the stars were fading behind the clouds. Natsume was gazing out his window again, feeling sick to his stomach with guilt.

Natsume POV

All I could think about was the facial expression that stained my mind, of her jetting out of the room. I tried looking for her at lunch but she's like a ghost.

Just then I heard a knock at my door.

I walked towards it and said who is it. Whoever was on the other side didn't speak a word. I turned the doorknob, as I slowly opened the door, it revealed a girl, who looked like and angel as the moonlight shined upon her, from the hall windows.

"Unknownus?" was all I could say

"Um…Hey, everyone told me that this was your room. It was a pain getting here but now since I am I wanted to say-"

I cut her off "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so angry."

I saw her cheeks redden, as if she was blushing

"Don't apologize silly, I should apologize, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't be sticking my noise into your personal life. Its not my business."

I smiled at her and said, "Come in."

_**To Be Continued =^^=**_


	2. The Trigger?

**I Don't Own Gakuen Alice But I Do Own Unknownus**

_Unknownus POV_

As I entered the room the sweet aroma of cologne impaled my nose. His room was so neat; his dresser had a picture with his arm wrapped over a girl's shoulder, this girl looked like him, as if she were family.

Natsume's window was wide open and it had a perfect view of the full moon.

I toke a seat on the edge of his bed as he turned his chair that was facing the window around to face me. As he sat down, I couldn't help but to look into his eyes, they were so mesmerizing.

**Natsume POV**

I was surprised to see her here, here in my room.

Unknownus's hair was as straight and silky and her gorgeous Lavender eyes went perfectly with her lovely body and her skin was as white as the moon and as milky as the sea (. did that make sense?). Unknownus looked like an angel just sitting down and doing nothing.

I didn't want this to end.

Normal POV

"Natsume?" Unknownus said as she started to mess with the end of her shirt.

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize Unknownus, I was being the ass hole. I had no right to scream at you."

"But-"

"You were just trying to be a friend, I should be apologizing."

"Natsu-"

"I'm sorry Unknownus, I shouldn't hav-"

"NATSUME!"

"Huh?"

"I was only trying to trigger something, that's all."

"Trigger something?"

"Its nothing, it doesn't matter anymore."

With those words being said Unknownus got up off of Natsume's bed.

"Well good night Nana-Chan."

Unknownus then got up and walked out of the room leaving Natsume with Many unanswered question left on his mind.

* * *

><p>It was really short, i know...next chapter i promise it will be longer...R &amp; R<p> 


End file.
